


Dip

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Awkwardness, Bedtime Stories, F/F, Fluff, Seven's good at reading everyone's emotions but her own apparently, Showers, Skinny Dipping, this was better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, so why not go for a romantic(?) dip in the lake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dip

It was uncommon for Sice to smile seemingly out of nowhere, but Seven wasn’t about to ruin it by asking unwarranted questions. The way the other girl’s blue eyes lit up gave her a warm, optimistic feeling. Seven returned the smile as Sice took both of her hands. “Let’s go.” Sice stood up, lifting Seven to her feet as well, and released one hand.

Without further postponement, Sice guided Seven out of her room and down the corridor. “So where are we going in the middle of the night?” Seven finally asked, chuckling. Sice opened the back door of the dormitory. “Just a spot I wanted to show you.” She and Seven stepped outside onto soft grass, and Seven gaped a little at the sight before her. Beyond the grass and a few bushes was a lake; Seven had seen it plenty of times before just walking by, but it looked completely different at night with the moon’s light reflecting off of the surface. It was a beauty she’d never gotten the chance to appreciate.

“Pretty sweet, right?” Sice asked, and Seven gave a simple nod, still staring in awe. “Now,” Sice said. “Strip.” Seven turned her head sharply to look at Sice. “I beg your pardon?” Without a hint of shame or hesitation, Sice began to remove her own clothing. “You heard me. Take it all off.” Seven turned around as Sice exposed herself more and more. Sure, it was nighttime, but the moon provided quite a bit of light; enough to clearly make out close objects, anyway. A few seconds later, Seven heard a splash. She turned her head slightly and saw Sice out of the corner of her eye, neck-deep in the water. “Come on in, water’s fine.”

Hesitantly, Seven began to undress. Skinny dipping. What a terrible idea. But, it was with Sice. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn’t even have considered it. Seven folded her clothes and set them on the ground beside a bush, then got a running start. She took a single graceful leap into the air and dove into the water, splashing her companion. “Nice,” Sice commented when Seven’s head surfaced. She then splashed the other girl. “And there’s my revenge.”

Seven shook her head. “Fair enough.” A long silence followed those words. The two students floated in the water, staring up at the sky without a word. Occasionally, Seven would glance at Sice, who seemed to be hypnotized by the moon, and then look back up. Then, a few minutes later, Sice would return the glance only to see Seven gazing at the stars. It was somewhat of a strange silence, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

“Hey.” Seven turned to see that Sice was right beside her. “Hey.” A few seconds passed. “…Sice, thanks for bringing me out here.” Seven flashed a smile. A cold hand emerged from the water and rested on Seven’s shoulder. “Hm?” Sice tilted her head upward and leaned forward. Not quite expecting that action but not extremely surprised either, Seven closed her eyes and parted her lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was intimate. Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight.

“Let’s go back before we catch colds,” Sice suggested, motioning toward the grassy shore. She began swimming, and Seven followed. Both of their bodies had the same reaction upon exiting the water: shivering. “We definitely have to wash these when we get back,” Seven said, pulling her clothes over her soaked body. Sice wrung as much water out of her ponytail as she could. “Yeah.” The girls reentered the dormitory and made their way to Sice’s room.

“You wanna stay here tonight?” Sice offered. “I think I have some PJ’s that should fit you.” Seven blinked a couple of times. “Oh….Oh! Sure! Thank you.” Sice sighed, causing Seven to give a suspicious look. Had she really been found out that easily? “You’re still thinking about that kiss, aren’t you?” Sice asked, smiling just slightly. She went into her bathroom and began running water for a shower.

“Yeah,” Seven admitted when Sice exited the bathroom. Sice shook her head. “C’mere, soggy. The water should be nice and hot by the time we get our clothes off.” Wait. _We?_ Seven swallowed and checked her own pulse. It was rapid, like she’d guessed. Sice tugged at her wrist and led her into the bathroom, snickering. “Wow, am I really that charming?”

Seven scratched her head. Sice was planning on showering with her. That’s what she had implied…right? A drenched bra landed on Seven’s face, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Come on, slowpoke!” Sice was already in the shower, apparently completely comfortable with Seven seeing her naked in full lighting.

Seven took a deep breath. They were just getting warm. Pushing her modesty aside, she stripped down and joined Sice in the shower. The water was hot like Sice had said, and the shivering ceased almost immediately. Sice handed Seven a bar of soap. “Hey, wash my back?” Seven’s eyes were fixated on an upper corner of the room. She extended her hand, waiting for Sice to put the soap in her palm, but instead she just heard laughter.

“You’re a mess,” Sice cackled, setting the soap down. “You were fine on our moonlit skinny dipping adventure, more or less.” Seven’s lower lip jutted out just slightly as she continued to stare at the corner. “It was darker then. And our bodies were mostly underwater. And we weren’t in this…proximity.” She thought about the kiss again and finally looked at Sice – but only at her eyes; there was no exploring beyond that. Even though her own body was completely exposed, Seven couldn’t bring herself to move her eyes from the blue ones looking her up and down. “Sice,” she said eventually. “What _are_ we?”

Sice kept her eyes on Seven’s. “Do you even hear yourself? Seven, I bet you everything no one has ever made you feel the way I do. No one’s ever kissed you like that.” Ignoring the fact that she’d never been kissed at all before then, Seven gave a slight nod. “It’s just…I know how you feel about me. I know. But I’m not sure what _I’m_ feeling.”

Sice gave Seven a playful poke on the forehead. “You’re not the type to be confused about things. It’s cute.” “It’s not cute!” Seven snapped. “It’s…” Sice leaned forward with a smirk on her face, stopping just shy of Seven’s lips. A brief moment passed where Seven stared wide-eyed at Sice, waiting for her to continue, but it seemed Sice didn’t plan on moving any further. So, Seven relented and leaned forward. Like before, the kiss was intimate, but this time it was also fervent, hot like the fire roaring in Seven’s chest.

“So do you know what you feel yet?” Sice asked, pulling away. Seven grabbed her shoulders. “Shut up.” She pulled Sice back in and kissed her again, and Sice couldn’t help but smile against her lips. Seven’s cold exterior had melted like ice in the desert, her cool-headedness had evaporated, and she was unleashing a storm no one else would see. And that was just how Sice liked it.


	2. (Bonus: Bedtime Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice shower, Sice wants to tell Seven a story before going to sleep.

“Okay, a little small,” Sice said. “But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” She looked closely at Seven’s defined figure. “And if they’re too uncomfortable, you can always take ‘em off.” Seven unbuttoned the top of the pajamas Sice had lent her, ignoring the younger girl’s flirtatious wink. “They’re a little tight, but I can breathe.” Sice patted a space next to her. “Alright, then come on to bed. I’ll tell you a story.” “Isn’t that a little childish?” Seven asked, climbing into bed. Sice reclined, bringing Seven down with her. “I think you’ll like it.” “Then by all means,” Seven said. “Go ahead.”

“It’s about a princess,” Sice began. “She was really good-looking. And everyone in the kingdom just adored her. She had a fan club and everything. And the really cool thing about this princess was that she was a knight –yeah, I know, female knights weren’t really a thing but ignore that.” Sice cleared her throat and continued. “She did cool knight things with all the other knights, who all so happened to live in the castle with her. And because they all lived in the castle, they saw each other a lot. And there was this one particular knight who, um…” “Who…” Seven moved closer to her…girlfriend. Funny. They could actually use that word to describe each other.

“Uh,” Sice said. “This knight really liked her, like a lot. She fell in love with the princess’s smile. And she wanted to see it as much as she could.” Seven closed her eyes and grinned. “Oh, did she?” “Yeah. And slowly, she just kind of…lost control of her feelings, and she kissed the princess. She had a hunch the princess felt the same way, so she acted on that. Like an idiot.” Seven opened her eyes and propped herself up on one arm. “Was it idiotic? Or brave?” She moved Sice’s bangs out of her face. “Regardless, that knight’s hunch was correct. And so, she and the princess made sweet love and lived happily ever after. Right?” Sice stared at Seven’s smile for a while, admiring the gentleness of her face and the twinkle in her eyes. “Yeah. Something like that.” Seven planted a kiss on Sice’s lips, then rested back on the bed, snuggling close. “That’s my favorite story.”


End file.
